


A boy and his mythical... things

by Raven_Ellen_Life



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I write this to relieve stress, M/M, On the side fic, Original Character(s), every day life, ftm character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Ellen_Life/pseuds/Raven_Ellen_Life
Summary: My OCs because I wanted to write stuff about them and their polyamorous life on the run





	

**Author's Note:**

> These are *my* characters.

     Yawning as he awoke, the short cute brunet of the name Aldyn Remirez awoke in his bed with his boys sleeping beside him. Sitting up, Aldyn pulled his shirt on correctly and slowly slid out of bed.

     Aldyn was a short 5'4 boy, with blue eyes and an abundance of freckles that looked as though someone had sprayed paint on his face. He had no sense of style, often just throwing a shirt, hoodie, and khakis on.

     Currently, Aldyn walked into the bathroom to get ready for the morning. Living in a warehouse had many advantages and disadvantages. This included the amount of space they didn't use, and ended up placing random furniture in. 

     Aldyn brushed his hair, making it back to its clean poofy, almost curly form. Then his teeth and the braces he never got off as a teenager, and finally he washed his face clean of sleep.

     When he finished, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He hums, glancing up. It was the first of his two boys, Juskyll. Juskyll had darker skin with only a light splattering of freckles, and his hair was all in dreadlocks down to his mid back. He has lavender purple eyes, a gorgeous addition to his already very beautiful look. 

     "Good morning." Juskyll greets Aldyn blearily, placing a kiss atop his head. He just brushed that, damn it. 

     "And a good mornig to you. Please don't mess up my hair." 

     "But it's so soft and poofy." Whines the half-asleep Juskyll, nuzzling into his newly brushed and now dirty again hair. Aldyn grumbles.

     "Is Vivon up yet?" He questions, and Juskyll nods. "He's in bed." 

     Vivon is the third and final boy of the set. The second tallest, Vivon was the darkest tone of the three. He had no freckles, instead having a beard from his sideburns down. His hair is very curly and poofs off to the side. His eyes are golden brown like honey. He eventually joins the two in the bathroom, kissing Aldyn on the cheek and slapping Juskyll's ass.

     "Hey! Unnecessary." Juskyll growled, huffing. 

     "Why is it presented if you don't want it touched?" Vivon snarks back at him, grinning. 

    The two have had a rivalry since they met. See, Vivon and Juskyll are whats known as shifters. They can transform into the mythical being they were derived from. The reason they can do this is because they were forced into human forms by strong magic. It's a long story and, frankly, Aldyn doesn't want to remember it right now. He walks away from where the conflict of the two is about to happen and gets breakfast started.

     At the smell of cooking bacon, both insane boyfriends return to being content, watching him like vultures waiting for their prey to fall over and die. It's creepy, to be quite honest.

     "Juskyll, Vivon, go shower rather than waiting for me to be done making food. I can smell the both of you from here." That wasn't true, but he could earlier, and the two stink to high heaven. 

     "But Aldynnn." Whines Juskyll, Vivon already making his way towards the shower area in the warehouse. Don't ask why their warehouse has a shower area, it was given to Aldyn by his father before he passed away.

     "Juskyll. Come." Vivon says, and the other whines. 

     "Finneeee." He follows after Vivon, slightly grumpy. "Don't expect me to wash your back."

     "But my feathers..."

 

     Vivon is a phoenix. No, literally. Vivon is a phoenix. His original form was that of a gorgeous sunset-colored phoenix. 

     Meanwhile, Juskyll is a dragon. The breathe fire at your face kind. His form is of a dark blue dragon, with a huge wingspan. Both of their animal forms are gorgeous.

     Aldyn finishes up the bacon as the two leave the shower room with only towels around their waists. Aldyn looks over at them. "Get dressed." He says. Juskyll pouts, and Vivon does so immediately. 

     Aldyn gets their plates and drinks ready, taking it to the table. He makes sure everyone has napkins, and that he has a clear path of escape if the two scuffle. Once he's certain he's alright, and that the two have presentable clothes on, he allows them to dig in. And he does as well.

     As they're eating, he feels Juskyll's tail gently wrap around his ankle, and he smiles. Small touches like that light up his day, he even might put them above intimate touches. He's the last to finish his food, but the other two wait for him befire leaving the table to wash their faces and return. Aldyn takes care of the plates and cups, putting them in the sink. 

     He feels someone grip his hand, and he looks back. Vivon was there, a soft look on his seemingly expressionless face. 

     "Hey Viv, what's up?" 

     Vivon doesn't speak, which is normal. Vivon isn't talkative unnecessarily. He's more into showing his emotions through actions. And he does, moving foreward and kissing Aldyn gently, leaning his head on Aldyn's shoulder. 

     "You okay?" Aldyn asks, running his fingers through Vivon's mess of curls. He nods, holding Aldyn close.

     "He's cold." Says Juskyll. "He doesn't have a tolerance for cold at all." 

     "Poor baby." Aldyn says, ignoring Juskyll's second statement. "Wanna go lay down on the couch?"

     Vivon nods, gripping Aldyn's free hand when Aldyn leads him to the couch. Vivon lays down first, Vivon beside him, curling up around Vivon. Being basically a foot shorter than Vivon (more like 8 inches) makes it hard to be the big spoon. 

     Juskyll, in the meantime, sits on the chair beside them and clicks on the TV. 

     Aldyn smiles and nuzzles into Vivon's chest, content and comfortable. He feels Vivon pet his hair and quite honestly, he loves his boys with all his heart.


End file.
